Being Apart
by SleepingTensai
Summary: The beginning of a normal part of a child's life is also the start of a change unwanted. But unavoidable. Fuji Syuusuke, Fuji Yuuta.


Syuusuke was so excited to start kindergarden. But only for one reason. Because his wonderful little brother was going to start kindergarden with him.

As they walked closer to the foreign building, Syuusuke felt the hand holding onto his shirt tighten its grip. Smiling softly, he took the hand into his own and held it, receiving a grateful smile from Yuuta.

Seeing the actions, Yumiko smiled sadly. She knew what was going to occur once they got inside. But she didn't have the heart to tell them anything. Gently, she lead them inside, telling them to stay here afterwards and wait for her and to listen to their teachers. Getting nods from both of them, Yumiko slowly walked out of the building, the sad feeling increasing the further she got from the building.

Syuusuke, taking his older brother role even more seriously at the moment, confidently led the scared Yuuta to the teacher with the clipboard. They were both given blue shirts which they put on over their clothes. And after giving their names, the teacher put a sticker of an apple on Syuusuke's shirt and a sticker of a strawberry on Yuuta's.

Instantly Yuuta started fawning over the stickers with the enthusiasm of a 4 year old. Syuusuke slowly looked up from the stickers, staring at the teacher with deep, blue eyes. The teacher just gave him a soft smile, a twinge of sadness flashing across her eyes. Instant understanding filled Syuusuke's own gaze before looking away.

Suddenly Yuuta was pulling Syuusuke down the hallway, telling him how much fun they were going to have today. Syuusuke just couldn't tell Yuuta that they weren't going to be together. When they reached a crossroad, they saw an arrow with a strawberry pointing down one hallway and an arrow with an apple pointing down another hallway.

Yuuta paused for a moment, staring at the arrows and then at his own sticker. After making the connection, he turned to Syuusuke and pointed down the hallway. "This way, aniki." Not wanting to separate from Yuuta, he nodded and followed Yuuta down the hallway and into the classroom.

But as soon as the teacher saw Syuusuke's sticker, she tried to pry the brothers apart. "Dear, what's your name?" Syuusuke tightened his grip on Yuuta's hand and stared at the teacher, who was surprised to be looking into such blue, soulful eyes belonging to such a young child. "Fuji Syuusuke."

The teacher sighed softly. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy. "Well, Syuusuke-kun, you're in the wrong room." Right away, Syuusuke started to shake his head. "No, we're not. See." He smiled slightly as he pointed to the sticker on Yuuta's shirt. "I do see. Your brother is in the right room. But Syuusuke-kun, you're in the apple group. That's the room in the next hall." Syuusuke looked between the teacher and Yuuta, knowing what was going to happen. \

And with that knowledge came the pain that for the first time since his brother was brought home from the hospital they were going to be apart. The pain rapidly grew until Syuuusuke couldn't take it anymore. He knew that he shouldn't let it happen or bad things would occur.

Before the teacher could react, Syuusuke was clinging to Yuuta, his blue eyes filled with tears that were slowly making their way down his cheeks. Softly, he kept mumbling something over and over, pulling Yuuta closer. Yuuta just stood still, eyes wide in surprise at his big brother's actions.

As soon as the teacher stepped closer to the two brothers, Syuusuke let out a scream. "**NO! **I wouldn't let Yuu-chan go! I won't!" It was a heartbreaking scene. The sobs became more choked and agony-filled. Yuuta responded by clinging to Syuusuke in return, sniffling softly. "A-aniki..." The two brothers had always been together and the thought of not being there for each other all day was tearing them up inside.

While the two brothers clung to each other and cried, the teacher brought Syuusuke's teacher to help with the sad separation. Syuusuke's teacher bent down next to him and lightly tapped his shoulder to make him look up. And what he saw was something that he hoped never to see again. Such a young, angelic face filled with pain, fear, and sadness, tears streaking down his face.

"Syuusuke-kun, you need to come with me." Syuusuke shook his head, the only world understandable coming from his being "Yuu-chan". The teacher shook his own head. "Gomen, but Yuuta-kun needs to stay here." This only caused Syuusuked to cry harder, which in turn made Yuuta cry louder.

Nodding to each other, each teacher took hold of their respective student and pulled them apart. Instantly Yuuta and Syuusuke tried to reach each other but they were swept up into the arms of their teachers that all they could do was yell for each other and struggle against the hold. But nothing they did helped bring them closer to each other.

Giving each other sad smiled, Yuuta's teacher sat down in a chair, setting Yuuta in her lap and holding him in place. Yuura reached out for his brother, face splotchy from crying, screaming over and over "Aniki! Aniki!" Syuusuke's teacher tightened his grip on Syuusuke, who seemed to be trying everything but biting to get back to his little brother. But he knew that they had no choice but to separate the brothers.

Syuusuke cried and cried and tried desperately to get back to Yuuta. To tell him that everything was okay and that he wasn't going anywhere. But no matter what he tried, he kept getting carried away until he couldn't see his brother anymore. Syuusuked sagged in his teacher's arm, silently crying, feeling the world change drastically. It felt like the end of everything like he knew it.

That was the first and last time Yuuta ever saw Syuusuke cry and that last time that anyone say Syuusuke's real face without it being hidden behind a smiling mask that he kept up for the next few years.


End file.
